nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FLATtheFISH
image source i don't normally drop by here, saw you uploaded a high quality mega logo. wanted to ask where you found that or if you just photoshopped it. you can reply here. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 19:12, June 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey, Flat. First... Thanks a lot for those compliments. You... Made my day. I was starting to think if I was doing a good job, but now I know. Second... Reply on your own page! He asked me to lock his page. Is it about the MEGA logo? Reply it on your own page. Just reply if you need more help. I am here for you. Pedroh1999 (''My profile'') (''My talk page'') 20:38, June 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey, no problem. But it is true, you are a great adim and you deserve to be one. Anyways, I got the logo from here: http://pathmovement.com/nerf-madness/ There is also that picture on the official Nerf website. FtFISH 03:20, June 22, 2015 (UTC) I see and those seem like cleaner transparent versions than the ones you uploaded. the mega logo you posted seems stretched which isn't really that good in terms of quality. just a heads up.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 17:51, June 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I got it from there. I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. FtFISH 22:33, June 24, 2015 (UTC) you didn't do anything wrong, only pointing out it seems like your image looks stretched. its more relating to quality but great job finding that! Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:13, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Like I said though, the picture was on the Official Nerf website, so I am honestly kind-of suprised that no one has ever found it before. FtFISH 23:56, June 24, 2015 (UTC) this community's close to dead nowadays...that's probably why nobody's bothered. ps: keep an eye on the 2 users who are adding in multiple infoboxes, that can be fixed via previous time stamps Nerfmaster8 (talk) 03:01, June 25, 2015 (UTC) I have a confession to make. Sometimes when I edit a page, the infobox duplicates, just like you said. I never touch the infobox, but it still does that. But thanks for telling me how to fix it, so I won't make that mistake in the future. P.S: Sorry to hear that this community is almost dead (remember, I'm new). I hope no one would shut this Wiki down, because it's the only Wiki I go on now. FtFISH 16:25, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey, guys. Flat, you can also remove the double infoboxes for doing this: 1)click on the top of the columns. It'll show a option to delete it. 2)Delete both of them, but leave the template text on the top of the page untouched. 3)Then save the page. It will be back to normal, if you do it exactly like I said. Also, Nerfmaster, I'll keep an eye on them. Do you believe it's a good idea to teach members how to delete the double infoboxes in my user blog? And NO! I know this community is "almost dead", but we are not giving up! Do not worry, Flat. This place is never going down, as me, Jetcell and GameGear will always be there. No matter how empty this place is. Pedroh1999 (''My profile'') (''My talk page'') 18:11, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Glad to hear that this place will never go down. FtFISH 19:57, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey Flat, just wanted to tell you, the modulus came out!!!! 20:46, July 9, 2015 (UTC)Hellcat123 (talk) Thanks! I already knew that, but I'm waiting for it to go on shelves so it's not as expensive as Amazon. Appreciate the fact that you knew I would be happy to hear that! FtFISH 01:01, July 12, 2015 (UTC) UPDATE: So you guys are probably wondering why I haven't been posting in the past weeks. That was because I was on vacation. Sorry, I forgot to mention it. Anyways, I went to California and petted stingrays. Now I'm back in buisness. yay. FtFISH 01:01, July 12, 2015 (UTC) It would be easier to say that on forum. Anyway, glad to hear that! [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 01:04, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Fixed the double content box with your advice on the Modulus page. Thanks Pedroh! FtFISH 23:35, July 15, 2015 (UTC) No worries, bro. Always here to help! [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 01:28, July 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Dark Times? I don't want to talk about specifics regarding the community a few years ago but, basically, there were many immature users who caused numerous problems and refused to listen to wiki rules. Jet Talk • ] 03:04, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :Honestly, I can assure you that it was pretty awful and I'm so very glad the current community on here is mature and kind to each other. Jet Talk • ] 01:18, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Quick 16 or no? Please advise ASAP. Hey, Fish. The wife is on the rampage (no, not "Nerf Rampage") and I feel I need to cut down on the clutter. So let me know if I can send you one or two Quick 16's, otherwise they're getting dumped at Value Village this week. Send address details to " t o t o p h i @ g m a i l . c o m " if interested. Mojo1970 (talk) 23:14, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :Time is running out this week, so I must assume you have other priorities. Perhaps we shall find another opportunity in the future? :Mojo1970 (talk) 00:42, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Wikia help request Flat, If you know how to make tables in Wikis, head over to buzz-bee-airmax.wikia.com to help. Thanks, Nerfdude (talk) 23:09, February 15, 2016 (UTC)Nerfdude Flat,I figured out how to make them however I don't remember. If you can contribute to the wiki by adding to articles that would be great. A little but of help makes you the valued third admin. ;) ;) Trade? Flat, I noticed you want a Crossfire bow. I would be willing to trade for your Rough Cut. So whaddya Think? Yes or no?As always, this is MitchG74, signing off. (talk) 15:23, March 28, 2016 (UTC) RE: about Thunderwaves Hey, pal. So, I was a kinda close friend of him here. Even my talk page is based on his one. But... No. It was not the "no sockpuppets" rule. I actually never knew why. He suddenly came and start to say that he was being disrespected by religious users, and that he would be banned from the entire Wikia, not from here. So... He left. Any other questions that I may know the answers? [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 03:01, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :I'll reply it anyway. :No, I have no idea. He was kind of a closed person. I don't even know his real name! (I know, I don't know your real name either. But I am sure that, if I wanted to, you would tell me). Apparently, he messed with the wrong people, but this is all I know. :[[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 00:55, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, here we go again. INCEPTION! ::He said that on a reply in a thread, if I remember it. Well... He was in a lot of fandoms. And not in the common fandoms, like Steven Universe or My Little Pony. He must have been into trouble with people there. ::[[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 04:32, April 7, 2016 (UTC) RE: Oh God. I am sorry, Flat. I understand why I sent that for you. The guy who made that edit didn't signed his message and also used YOUR message, so I just clicked on your name. Flat, I am sorry. I didn't meant to accuse you of anything. I really like you, pal. Can you forgive me? [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 00:32, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :No wait :You AREN'T talking to me! Heh heh. :Anyway. Sorry for that. :[[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 00:34, April 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: YAAY, FRIENDS WITH FLAT! I misunderstood the message you've left in my page. I thought it was for me, but it wasn't. It was for thre Z-Bat guy. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 21:06, April 26, 2016 (UTC) I had this delimma... Flat, I was thinking yesterday about what baseball team you would go for, and I could not decide on 1. Toronto Blue Jays (booooo) or 2. Tampa Bay Rays. Which one is it? When in doubt, flee 15:43, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Speedload 6 firing Elites? Hey there. I thought you said in February (in my thread about Quick 16's) that your Speedload 6 didn't fire Elite darts. But the one I picked up yesterday actually does. Although it's no great performer, at least it fired the six Firefly Elite darts I fed it. Go figure... Mojo1970 (talk) 20:32, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Terradrone Whoah, Flat! I just saw you have a terradrone! Is it any good? I would have been your daddy... 19:31, October 9, 2016 (UTC) P.S. Yo mama's so flat, ''she looks like a pancake with a stinger! Just a hunch Between you and me, I think Ryan was full of BS. When we called him on it, he slunked away. RE: We don't have rules against advertising. We do, however, have rules against spam. If it gets to the point that videos are being spammed on the forum, then I can give a warning. If it persists then I'll have to add in a new rule about advertising. 'Jet' Talk • ] 23:15, October 22, 2017 (UTC) RE: How old are you supposed to be to use the wiki? Yeah, I know. I've noticed that too- and this is different from all the other cases. He said explicitly that he's "underage". Hmmm. Guess this is a matter to discuss with Jetcell. After all, she's the one who knows how to deal with this stuff. He said he is 12 years and- having in mind that his birthday is in May- 6 months old, which is not enough. I'll talk to her and see what we can do. Thanks anyway for the message! I'll try to solve this. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 22:48, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Who made your profile pic? If it was you, can you make me one, please? :) Matt (talk) 22:48, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Question on Policy Hello sir, I'd like to ask you a quick question regarding why my edits to the Infinus page were removed. Typically, wikias are in consensus with the Wikipedia standards for conciseness, clarity, and correct language. My edits were made to enhance those qualities, but it seems I was in error. As such, I'd just like a clarification on what this wikia's quality policies are. Thank you very much. TiberiumFusion (talk) 17:06, March 31, 2018 (UTC)TiberiumFusion Ammo Storage Yes, that would make a whole lot more sense if they each had their own page. I think people originally grouped them together to keep the pages full, but now that there are so many variants it makes the page sort of confusing. If you want to do this, I'd say make the page names based on how much they store, e.g., "Eight Dart Ammo Rail" and so on. That way, if they release them under other series, we won't have to change the names. If not, I have no problems doing this. Cerrwiden (talk) 01:23, July 18, 2018 (UTC) RE: Modulus Darts If Hasbro has released refill packs for Modulus Darts specifically, then sure. Otherwise, they should really be relegated to the Elite Dart page as a color scheme and not a separate "type" of dart. Jet ''(Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style RE: Green Streamlines It may have been deleted due to it being an image from UrbanTaggers. You can most likely re-upload it though, as long as proper attribution to UT is given in the file description. We have a template for that, to speed up the process. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style Pinpoint sight I had a better look at the pinpoint sight page. I think we would have enough information to make a page for each type. That way, we can reduce the clutter on that page. Cerrwiden (talk) 04:18, July 20, 2018 (UTC) RE: Stealth Striker Set I'd just detail the description of the bandanna on both pages. It's not worth having an article for, I agree, but it should probably be described on both pages. If anything, there could be a mention in Details/Trivia about both sets having the same bandanna. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style Hey flat,where in Canada do you live? If you live close to Vancouver then I might wanna have a nerf war with you. --Bigp (talk) 21:21, November 19, 2018 (UTC)bigP Hey flat,I was wondering if you could look into my request for adminship. RE: Naming the ammo rail This is fine, yeah. Any official proper names should be used for articles over their more vague names... I think the only exception we have is with clips, since Nerf's used so many names for them that it's confusing not to use a more standard name (ie: Six dart clip over Six Dart Quick-Reload Clip or whatever nonsense they used in the past). Thanks for clearing up the name for that accessory! Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style RE:dart Tag I got the info from walcom (a nerf youtuber) who said that dart Tag is coming back. Therealmaplesyrup (talk) 19:08, February 1, 2019 (UTC) hey about that nerf place first i must ask if your an Ohioan because i dont think somebody would go out of state to get nerf guns RE: NR-Strike Yeah, I did a few searches for the site in question and could not find anything about it - no mention on the subreddit, no domain, nothing. I'll most likely delete the article in question in a few hours, to at least give the author some time to possibly respond to the message I left on the talk page. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style Slingfire I checked my own slingfire where is the button?Monkeyman0490 (talk) 03:46, March 12, 2019 (UTC) RE: Pictures I'll take care of this for you (I forgot that rollbacks can't delete, oops). Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style Thank you Jet. Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition!'' 00:22, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Scar-l,ar-l? en,can’t we talk about real guns in the nerf wiki? ar-l is absolutely scar-l in real life. Re: Images I find it to look better without the darts. And all I've done is take the original photo and edit it to remove the darts. No quality changes besides if i find something higher quality Amer1ciuM (talk) 22:29, July 4, 2019 (UTC) RE: other uses template This is a great idea for a new template. I went ahead and made , since we really do have a lot of similarly named products and accessories (thanks Hasbro). Feel free to make additions as you see fit! Jet (Talk ) - '''Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style ::Alright, thank you Jet. I think it should suffice for now. ::Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition!'' 03:07, August 4, 2019 (UTC) nice profile pic where can i get one Aᴍᴇʀ1ᴄɪᴜM (talk) 17:03, August 11, 2019 (UTC) RE: The Ultimate Nerf Blaster Book Well, we can still use it as reference, and even give proper citation for it. Do you have a link to the PDF? Jet (Talk ) - '''Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style :Awesome. I've always wanted to include it as a source on the wiki. (Also yeesh, first page and I'm already seeing incorrect information... maybe I shouldn't want to include it as a source on the wiki...) Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style RE: Ultra TWO gallery Oh, crap, I had no idea you were still editing that. I'm really sorry I deleted that page. Next time I see you make a gallery page like that, I'll hold off from doing anything until I know you're done. Super my bad. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style